


Not Following Orders

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magic-Users, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Time Travel, Weasley Bashing, screwed up Uk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore is the manipulative mastermind and the Weasleys are trying to dig themselves out of poverty no matter the cost . Can 3 Americans with a blurry past change the outcome of the future ? Begins during the summer after the Goblet Of Fire. Rated for smut scenes and cursing later on and content not suitable for younger audiences .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I am not J. and I do not own Harry potter (I do own Katherine, Lola, and Sam) if I was J.K Rowling; I would be getting paid for this lol . I wrote this on fanfiction.net a very long time ago and I will eventually add chapters that are missing .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note I am not J., And I do not own Harry Potter (I do own Katherine, Lola, and Sam) if I was J.K Rowling; I would be getting paid for this lol. I work rather hard on something made3 on FFN nine years ago that decided to bring back and finish something I will add to since it was my first fanfic but where ever i8 got negativity comes like rain clouds. Another comment like the first I don't want to continue. Constructive criticism, notes about the grammar issues, with the details of the problems with grammar? Are encouraged but going out of you insult me? I don't have to update this fic! If I wanted to be humiliated like this, I would pick fights with trump supporters as assinine as that would be. Remember Writers are people who are unpaid, unlike fan artists who can make merch and prints to sell when we do the same no one wants to pay.

Who in bloody hell is out on the hottest day of the summer?" Vernon Dursley bellowed as he opens the door.

"Hello um is this Dursley residence?" This was said from a girl who sounded no older than Harry. He couldn't see her from where he was positioned.

"Ummm yes are you here to see Dudley?" Vernon said

"Who's at the door dear?" Petunia said as she walked to the door.

"Ummm no, who? My sister and I are here to see Harry. He's won an all-expenses paid shopping trip to London's West End." Another Voice said a bit more forcefully obviously tired of their avoidance and make them wait outside like this.

"But why you would you want to see him! He's a delinquent; His parole officer says he needs one more strike and he'll be in jail. I have no doubt he's rigged the contest I have no doubt it's our Dudley who won I remember him entering such contest. Are you sure you don't want to see Dudley." said Petunia urgently? Her face had this look of panic her son for her part went to all boys boarding schools hadn't shown interest in dating Harry chuckled internal and his aunt worry over her son . Especially when he accused me of being gay when his parents are worried about the same thing. 

"Yes, we're sure we're here to see Harry." They both said in unison tiredly. Now Vernon noticed Harry getting closer to the door to see who came to see him

"Boy, we forbid you from speaking to…" his diatribe fell from his lip his eye took a glazed sheen, and his mouth became slack. Then he started moving towards the huge couch. Harry had to run to get out the way of the lumbering man who slumped onto the couch snoring like a chainsaw like he usually does. Petunia mouth starting gaping like a fish out of water too long and she started to sag before Harry's very eyes she starts sluggish blink her eyes as she started dragging her feet towards the loveseat than gracelessly falling on it and start huffing and puffing like she usually does when she's sleeping. Both are dripping a strange liquid off their clothes. One of the girls threw something at Petunia and Vernon that made each of them very sleepy.

Harry walked over to see who came to see him. Curiosity is getting the better of him he knew he never entered a contest like that he was here enough to hear of contest like that. It's not often people visited him in this hell hole which he's forced to consider a home. And anyone willing to knock out his evil relatives just to see him were already okay with him.

* * *

 

"Umm hello, I'm Harry. What did you do to them?" He said meekly.

"Hi, Harry! It's a bit of secret don't worry it should wear off in a few hours and they won't notice you're gone till someone brings up your name. Do you know where can go where can talk privately." One of the girls said to him.

Who Harry saw at the door was an odd sight. At the door two girls the same age but completely different from each other. One of the girls has caramel colored skin, and the other was light skin both wearing jewelry. The dark skin girl was wearing hoop earrings and two piercing on each ear with a heart locket and a chain with her name on it and silver chain with a box charm and the other had a lot of piercings on each ear. They looked like they were dressed differently but the same style.

"Alright follow me to the old playground," Harry said. When they got there, they saw a boy taller than Ron but albeit darker than the girls.

"Hey Sam, put up the notice me not charms around the perimeter." The caramel-skinned girl said.

The now introduced Sam got out his wand and started cast the charm.

"Alright, it should be safe enough," Sam said

"Alright now tell what the hell is going on?" Harry was pointing his wand at them confused that they were able to do such advanced magic and even crazier, they were underage and in full view muggles.

"Okay I'm Katherine call me Kathy this is my little sister Lola, and that tall boy over there is Sam. What we know will basically explain things to you find out the truth about things you have no clue about. Before we begin to tell you everything we need to give you a full scan of potions, charms or spells."

"How can I be sure to trust you?"

"If we were death eaters, we would've killed your whole family without a second thought, but I did wish your aunt and uncle did bring down Dudley, Lola and I have seen what's he's like, and we were looking forward to beating him to a bloody pulp. But I promise on our magic we all are on your side."

With a wand wave and a glow of white and no dead bodies, they were telling the truth.

"Now that the preliminaries are over can I do the scan?"

"Alright scan away."

Kathy waved her wand at and said a spell in an odd tongue. And Harry starts to glow colors and change.

"Man, what did they to you?! There's a tracking charm on you. They put you on a love potion Regimine; a bi-monthly oblivious potion is being given to you. I hate those it makes you ignore attractive features of the opposite sex. The side effect you miss important parts of instructions, and it takes longer to learn things then needed, you have magic blocks, and they put you on a loyalty potion, I see you've been obliviated too many times to count. Lola gets the potion the one I brewed for memory charms and loyalty potion the one you made for love potions and oblivious potions to negate their effect permanently and make it impossible for you to be effective again by smell or ingested."

Lola looked in the bag and found a bunch potion. They were all labeled and organized.

"Take these they're not nasty like Snape's potions. We brewed them ourselves knowing England would never sell them. We knew we were going to need them. Take the anti-love potion first. Wait a few minutes before drinking the other potion. Don't want to cause a jumble of reactions."

When he took the potion, the effects instantly noticeable Kathy and Loranni were featured were enhanced in his eyes. Like he was truly seeing them for the first time. He noticed Kathy was wearing glasses has long black hair. That she was taller than her sister by two inches. Lola had long black hair but had a blue and green streak in her hair and had bright purple eyes. They were both considered bombshells in any country they were residing had curved in all the right places. Harry was slack jaw at the sight. Any blooming feelings about Ginny were gone in Harry's mind.

"Hey, Kathy give him the second potion he's going to need it. Sam yelled out. With that, Kathy gave the second potion, and it felt like a rushing river was flowing through his mind, and all the closed memories were freed for him to remember. All the memories of the times of finding out Dumbledore's real plans, asking Hermione to the Yule ball and the kiss we shared when she said yes but then seeing Hermione memory erased about it ever happening. Ron was trying to steal my cloak and my broom. Dumbledore was erasing the memories from me and telling Ron not to do it. About when I was little when Professor McGonagall came and to check up on me. Asking about my health and welfare and brought Madame Pomfrey when I was eating food out of the dumpster so many memories. Somewhere I was near dying or painful. I can feel my heart breaking I remember her trying to take me out of here I remember Remus seeing me at school. He saw me being beaten up by my cousin saw how skinny I was and frail and knew he had to take care of me himself regardless of what Dumbledore said. Him taking me in his arms he got us as far as wales before Dumbledore step in the middle of our freedom and returned me back to my cruel relatives. I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to be strong I could cry tonight not now.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in." Harry looks like who could barely stand.

"Trust me we know," Lola said sadly.

How do did you know how to find me I thought Dumbledore said this place is unplottable. And how are you all doing magic and there are no owls swooping down with letters?

Please, we'll tell you in a minute we just get out of here his spies are all around, and we'll need your stuff trust me. Kathy yelled out

"Mimsy!"

"I'm here lady Kathy." Said Mimsy who looks dressed nicely and not in the rags other elves Harry has seen.

"Mimsy can you please collect Harry things and take them to our manor here in the U.K. and please tell the other elves we will have a bit of company and to prepare rooms."

"Alright Lady Kathy"

"Just don't overdo it Mimsy."

Just like that Mimsy left with a pop.

"Alright Harry I'm going to explain everything to you, but first we have to get Hermione. "

"Is something going to happen to Hermione," Harry said with a quiver in his voice.

"Yes, they're going to start the potion for her to fall in love with Ron," Lola said looking nauseous at the thought.

"Don't worry we can get there quick Sam you got the carpet?"

"The whole magic carpet flying thing in little kid's story is true!" Harry looked beyond shocked, but by now he was starting to realize these kids are full of them best get used to it. There already done a lot of good by more than a particular friend can say for themselves.

"Yeah, but these are better in a sense there almost completely undetectable. They're not like the one in movies that fly around on it. These are the one your ministry will never approve of; it will throw flooing in the trash. They're basically better the portkeys too."

"How do they work?" Harry Asked.

"The carpet can open a vortex at the end of a street. They have seats and seat belt to accommodate ten people, kinda like a roller coaster but better. All you have to do think of the person the carpet will do the rest. Let's sit Sam you're with me on the right and Lola sit with Harry on the left and Lola can you please cancel out the notice me not charm please since you're good at charms to wait until I got the carpet out.

"Got it."

Kathy pulled a carpet that had a design on of the New York City skyline in the U.S.A.

"Alright let's hurry up and get on everybody focus on getting to Hermione."

As everyone was seated and strapped down right as they were about to enter the vortex, Lola canceled the notice me not charm and the carpet was sucked into the vortex. As they flew in the vortex someone was bounced back from trying to follow them into the vortex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note if I explained where I have been you wouldn't believe me stress and anguish don't cover my life even a little. Regardless I felt it was time to update this story regardless. I'm sorry for being gone so long.


	2. The Kidnapping of Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the story starts moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: As always I don't own Harry potter .I'm not J.K Rowling. If I was Harry and Hermione would've been together if I was. And I would have a boatload of cash.

As quickly as they sat down on the carpet, they were sucked into a vortex.

"Wow I can see why they outlawed this in England it basically amazing," said Harry in a stunned awed-struck amazement. The carpet was sucked into a vortex of swirling technique color strobe of light with a beautiful mix similar to a kaleidoscope, the northern lights, and the rainbow. Fast but gentle for the rider.

"Do we have everything we need are wands, lotions, passport, licenses, grenades, memory potions, detox love potion, loyalty breakers, fireworks, firecrackers, bullet proof vest, laptops, instruments, notes, forget me not potion, nutrient potions, throwing knives, titanium cases, balms, food supplies books, tools; everything?" Katherine asked.

"All present and accounted you know we put our own spin for on the mokeskin backpack it warms up if somethings missing plus it has a built-in inventory list ."

"I'm carry the instant wards." Sam piped up

"Instant wards?" said Harry befuddled.

"Oh, that right London is really behind I think only Hermione will recognize us on sight."

"Why is that?"

"Were a bit famous across the big pond for two reasons," explain Lola

"One is that we are a bit of inventor most of the stuff we have with we invented ourselves.

Which are perfectly safe. They're just patent pending and waiting for M.F.D.An Approval reason being only paperwork all the things we invent are completely safe." Katherine said with a sigh

"Usually take a year, or two depends on the release."

"The other reason were famous we'd explain that when we get to Hermione's place. It's something I don't want to say twice." Lola said

"Oh, OK I didn't get to ask earlier where are we exactly?" Harry asked

"Well, most people call it the rapid magic highway.

Time is still in here and no time passes out there either. We usually zip in and out when

We're on the carpet, but we need to tell you something before we set foot in Hermione's' house." Lola said

"Hermione's family is upscale but humble, and we may see Hermione's a bit loopy remember that she is taking salves and there's dumbledork's paid off healer that visits twice a week. There like a pool guy every other Thursday. She mostly likes home alone. We're going to need to detox her as we did you." As Lola finished, a living room appeared before them. The room around them was the first thing in view. With a sophisticated looking three-piece sofa set color of blue and black with a beautiful kitchen island of linoleum.

"OK were here Sam throw the instant wards quick." Sam threw the instant ward like a grenade blue a light came out of it.

"OK we're going to be fine only people whose intentions are good can be here."

"Hey Sam, call you know who we need to keep this place safe and update the heads that we made contact, and they'll come soon." called out Lola

"Hey, Harry if you want to find Hermione her room is the second floor."

"  
"Thanks, Kat," Harry said genuinely

"Your welcome sweetie. "Katherine said

And As he got closer to the room he heard the beeping of some type of machine and knocked on Hermione room.

"Come in?" A groggy voice responded.

Harry open the door to find a bed ridden Hermione Granger hooked up to a heart monitor.

"What are you doing here Harry? Aren't you supposed to be at the Dursley's?" Hermione slowly groggily said.

"Can't I visit you, Hermione?" Harry said playfully

"Of course, Harry but how did you figure it out where I live. I never told you did I, Harry?"

"That would be our doing, Hi Hermione," said Katherine and Lola. Together.

"My god Harry, how did you meet Katherine and Lola Zacharia?"

"They saved me from Dursley prison how do you know about Katherine and Lola."

"Harry they are first-generation prodigies! Katherine is a master of potions, Arithmancy, and ancient ruins." Lola is transfiguration and charms prodigy. They have been on the Rising International Mages monthly a few times as has the inventions they put up for a patent. " Hermione for her part looked slacked jaw like she was an inch away from bowing asking them from mentoring her personally. Katherine and Lola for their part looked sheepish about their 

"How did you find out where we live anyway?" Harry was listening, but the question seemed to blurt right out of him.

"Scrying It's not something they do in England, but it works."

"Oh, I see how you found us so accurately the scry is never wrong," Hermione said pensively

Why are you here? I'm honored your here, but aren't both of you extremely busy no offense."

"Non-taken we came here to train you and Harry; to answer your unasked question Hermione no Dumbledork didn't send us we need to give you something we swear its safe. Can we give you are healing potion? We need you to be healthy for this excursion. And you will thank us for this trust me."

"Of course."

Without further ado, Lola gave Hermione the potion. Her eyes flashed white blue, and green went back to normal. Then her skin tone flashed red and purple.

"How do you feel Hermione?" Katherine asked

"Do you feel better? Lola asked

"I feel as fit as a fiddle, but I do feel angry sad and happy for you freeing me from the compulsion charm on my mind."

"It's no problem."

"Our pleasure."

"That going to be their potion for the common cold to serious ailment like splatters griotts can't cure ailment from other potion ailments like love potions. Sam said unexpectedly he seemed so militaristic in his behavior and actions like an older soldier.

"Thanks for the shout out Sam," Katherine said sweetly. But her face lack her stony seriousness that Harry notice she carried

"Well anyway, what are you training us for?"

"Harry let me ask you? Is Dumbledore training you to fight Voldemort? Preparing you for the final battle at all?"

"No not even a little."

"Harry, Dumbledore is using you as his scapegoat. Sacrificing you to Voldemort; so he could finish the war with a power that he's craved for so long." "But Dumbledore doesn't want to power..."

"Dumbledore wants complete domination not a small gig like the minister of magic. Think about it Dumbledore blocked your minds, tried to tie to the two youngest Weasley idiots. So that when Harry dies, they can get their hands on his money. Hermione, so they could drain her mind."

"How do you know all of this? Do you have spies in Hogwarts?"

"Something like that. Fawkes!" Katherine yelled. Fawkes appeared.

"Fawkes isn't truly bonded to Dumbledore Fawkes found me and my sister, Lola, I asked why? I'm taking you to somewhere important He said. He brought us to Avalon-Atlantis. We met the queen." Katherine said happily the solemn look lifting for a moment.

"She told us of Britain stupidity treachery and disrespect towards Avalon. By stealing their accomplishments taking it as they're own. That was the reason Avalon disappeared as well be taken for granted but they didn't truly disappear more like they just became one nation." Lola went on to say.

"We also became the queen personal bodyguards," Katherine said her voice as always had this solemn tone.

"Congrats." Harry piped up

"Thank you," Lola said with a smile.

"The Atlantis-Avalon monarchy warded the entire Continent. That's why the rest Europe complain about England. They cause two countries to be more remote and less lenient toward the other country." Katherine peevishly.

". Avalon-Atlantis monarchy is in control of all magic and magical people in every country. As I'm sure, Hermione is aware." Lola said

"I was aware, but I didn't know that was in control of England."

"I wouldn't be surprised if your idiot minister banned all knowledge and books about England's treachery and deception," Katherine said wisely. "He has been making laws without the knowledge or approval of the King and Queen," Sam said ominously

We are taking you with us to Avalon-Atlantis. We need to speak the king Marco and queen Sophia so we can go to back the beginning. So, we can help you train for this war, and stop the unneeded deaths. Plus it the only place in the entire world with the time star."

"The time star? "Harry asked

"Hermione?" Lola said

"The time star would be considered the 8th wonder world. Well, that is if the muggles knew about it. It's at the center of Avalon-Atlantis. It has the only natural occurring time travel rune in existence. It's even has a calendar to set to a specific time and date. But there is one flaw it could only go back time as far as six years then it needs to recharge again." Hermione said wisely.

"The king and queen understand your plight, so they're giving you this chance."

"Hermione, I would like you to bring your journals you kept on everything that's happen till now."

"How did you know Hermione had journals?"

"Very observant Fawkes is all knowing of everything that happens in Hogwarts. He saw that she kept a journal which will come in handy for planning, so the unnecessary doesn't occur. And with the return of Hermione and her journals packed up. And with everything packed up, the told Fawkes to take their things first, and you could take us next. Alright?" He trilled in approval. And he left in a flash of fire. Alright, it will take two more days for the rune star to be fully charged. And Fawkes came less than a minute from his departure.

"OK hold on to Fawkes."

Unlike many other forms of travel, it wasn't painful. In a flash, they were in a new place, unlike anything they ever seen. The beauty around there were rolling hills and unicorn frolicking in the grass. And centaur speaking to wizards. Veelas dancing fluidly and expertly in a circle. And a grand castle on the horizon. More beautiful then Hogwarts could ever dream to be. It looks like angel designed the entire castle by hand.

"I see that you're awestruck I'm not surprised we were too when we first arrived. "Sam said chirped happily. How can this place be so beauty full and peaceful?

When they became more remote, Avalon-Atlantis became a safe haven to magical creatures and magical person alike. Let's get to castle it won't take long, and we can show your rooms and around the castle and where the rune star is what we have to do to go back. And with they started their short walk to the castle.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was at lost. His best field agent Severus was hurt trying to figure out who had contacted the boy. And even worse the daily prophet has caught wind of the boy's disappearance.

Where's Harry Potter?

By: Janet Wentworth

As of late yesterday evening, it had come to our attention that Harry Potter has disappeared from his family home. Some of our field reporters even went to his family home; to ask about if they know of potter's whereabouts and if they saw anything suspicious. We were shocked to find out; that he has been kidnapped by two mysterious women. When we ask them to describe the women, they replied, "looked to be in their 20's with ebony black hair." Could Harry Potter truly be kidnapped or is his acting out for attention? Look at page three& four Harry's history of attention seeking and page 5 of possibilities of where's potter disappear to.

Today truly wasn't Albus Dumbledore day.

At same time at the burrow

As Mrs. Weasley set down the daily prophet. "Great the boy disappeared now we can't keep giving him the love potion regimen now. We need to bleed the boy dry before he gets himself killed by you know who."

Ron and Ginny? I need to have a word with you both in private. She bellowed.

Ginny the prim a proper daughter (not!) That she is got there quickly, and Ron strolled slowly lazily in.

"Yes, mother?" Ginny said

"Yes, mother." Ron mutter

"speak clearly Ronald." Mrs.Weasley said sternly

"yes mother." Ronald clearly

"that's better have either of you anywhere he took off to?"

"No mother I haven't heard from him yet," Ginny said morosely.

"I got a message from the prat said things were OK, and he said nothing about escaping his muggle family jailers," he said bitterly

"Well where ever he is sure I'm sure Dumbledore can find him. Then we can put the plan back into action to suck the boy dry of his money after you know who kills him."

Unknowing they revealed their plans to twins. Who came as a surprise, but the surprise was on them. They apparated back to their flat. And to send a message with their fastest owl Logan.


	3. An idiot can ruin in a good thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Yes, I'm back after so long I'm a horrible procrastinator and should be punished by my supporters. For taking so long to begin writing this chapter but in my defense, I have had a huge ordeal over the years and have been beyond severely busy. Also, I can never give up the stories I started it's something I can't do ever, and I'm hoping when I upload this chapter the story will be completed. The only thing I'll be doing by then is proofing the story for errors and editing. So, you can all rejoice at that news just know the worst part was that this fourth time I tried to rewrite this chapter so blames my pc more than myself at any rate. By the way, everything I write matters to the integral plot where it short term or long term. I don't like stating something for it to be considered a pointless moment. Like people say Dumbledore could show all that he knew about Voldemort's past moments in pensive in one day over the weekend and spent the rest of the semester train Harry for this fight instead of showing him Voldemort home movies. That's wasting time that could be used teaching... Now rants over what you have all been waiting for an update on this story I will update this story slowly I will but in a few months during my vacation.

If you lived in Surrey, it's merely a place almost quintessential to raise a family. It's the reason why there is a whole host of people living there for that reason alone. At least that's the pitch the realtor will tell you when they try to sell you an affordable home there. That this town was out in the suburbs where London traffic seems a bit like a faded dream. And you don't even have to worry about common thieves invaded your home to steal. It was common to meet people like the Dursleys. The family who valued their appearances and are overly strict prim and proper types precisely like them. While they try to be excessively normal, tend to try over impress others. A belief they believed was so true overriding everything that they are superior to others. No matter how much you explain to them, they aren't.

So to make matter worse while they the Dursleys were relevantly unliked. They threw the best families parties with incredible food that seemed world class if weren't for their attitude towards others. They would be a hallmark of a golden family but raising a kid who they all knew wasn't theirs, the lady of the house's nephew who sat in rags. To round out their family, there was the only son who was well known for picking on children smaller than himself. The Goldberg's were a family while like the dynamic to the Dursleys were all about being themselves and keeping to themselves. While they had children of their own, they didn't assume they were saints and did their best to keep them on the straight and narrow. And living nearby of the Dursleys almost ruined that.

Their nephew was all but covered in rags and seemed rail thin and anytime you saw him outside he was working no matter the weather you always saw was the cleaning the gutter, mowing, weeding the flowerbed things that were beyond an adult much less a child. Anyone that has ever shown concern for the child has all but disappeared. Whether it was teachers neighbors, who say anything at the neighborhood watch. They would mention going to confront the Dursely and come back to say they had no idea what I was talking to them about and health workers if 999 was called they show up but nothing happens of it.

The fact their only son was heading down the path for a penitentiary. For his aggressive behavior, the looting of the home of people on vacation, and the number of misdemeanors and other actions. Which would set younger children seeing something like to assume it was okay and when they confront the Dursley's over it they were all but threaten to be sued for slander for telling them the truth about their son's activities. With that, we saw where the kid's attitude came from and what they would need to do. To make sure their children would be better raised. And not lose their investment in buying this home they moved out of Surrey put the house out to rent then moving to Kent ensuring they could be far away from this insane asylum of a neighborhood before we disappeared to. Consider five or six families have moved in and out that home. Apparently, the neighborhood hasn't changed but at least far away from it where it didn't affect us. With the only remnants of them caring about the house is a cleaning service to make sure is neat and tidy for the person foolish enough to fall for the lies that living Surrey in that neighborhood would be great for their family.

* * *

 

Remus Lupin wonders about the choices as he lays on the bushes of number twelve. His body blown back by what transported harry away. But seeing how he was paralyzed by the blast his attempt wandless summon his wand and move proving futile all he can do is lay here with his though until the spell wore down. Luckily the home he landed in front of was vacant for few years; he could smell lots distant of everchanging residents, so he knew he was in the clear for now. So there was no witness to the man who looked like a ragamuffin laying out on the corner after a bender. All he was left with is his thoughts

_What possesses him to follow Dumbledore's order to the point that anyone on the street would possibly arrest for the number of things he was doing. Much less the trespassing he was doing. Honestly laying here it puts my life into perspective. The fact that I feel I owe Dumbledore but to be honest all he did was get me an education. Only let me hold down a job once. Did he help the change the laws that ensure that werewolves get an education was a possibility and not something outside their rights? To prevent regulations that would provide my training wasn't waste much less, I haven't seen other werewolf students since and that was well over 20 years ago. The more I thought about it, the more it irks me that Dumbledore is hypocritical in his stance. If he really cared about werewolves, why not create a secret school out of one of the safe houses and use some of the elves to stock the school. Or At least help the werewolves immigrate to places where they are less oppressed and have more rights in their lives. If he really cared about sentient being why hasn't there been law repealed and making muggle studies compulsory and not consider a joke course you ask your, muggle-born friend, to do for you? If you have one, otherwise you don't deal with it because you don't have to take the class. Unless you want to work with muggles or be bitten by a werewolf or like creature, you won't need it for the rest of your life or least that's the logic forgetting that world is almost 7 billion people. Only a small handful are magical so assuming you can live your life without interacting or having to work with them would be like assuming you will never need an umbrella! Just because you don't need it today, doesn't mean you never will. It seems like Dumbledore is just as stubborn as those he opposes and honestly, it's easier to leave and make a new start then keep fighting a war that even if the light win does it matter if nothing changes and the laws in place will hinder my future?_

* * *

 

" _ **So, what's the big deal?"**_

" _ **We wanted the pricks fortune by any means necessary."**_

" _ **Is it a crime to want the best for us?"**_

" _ **The Weasley family has been poor for almost three centuries."**_

" _ **He's going to die eventually better that fortune goes to a family that needs it." He snarled an ugly look arrogance and contempt**_

" _ **The Potters have enough to ensure we never need a thing for at least another thousand years why should we suffer when the idiot probably snuffs it before he reaches his majority. He will leave it all to us, and we can ensure the money is put into more worthy hands. Our mother looked at her face smirking thinking she won us over with her logic. Her face was twisted looking like a sniveling leech. It makes you wonder how many people she considers sabotaging planning their demise to take their money away from them. The disgust was matched on my brother's face. It was like walking into a world flipped upside down fish fly, and birds swim. Death eaters want to be friends with muggles and don't want to wage war against them."**_

We left a listening device behind. It was like listening to a bunch of greedy strangers, not the family who loves each other and bond and work hard to prove our worth. Their trying so hard to justify their actions dad isn't home but I doubt they would scheme so heavily mention that they had already set the wheels in motions. Sending potions to both disguising and having someone high enough to mask it as a regular healing technique since Hermione was recuperating that big fight at the ministry.

Dear Charlie, Percy, Bill

I always thought what you used to tell us about mom wasn't true. Just you are messing with us as siblings do. That she was too conniving and selfish. That her being so domineering, that caused all of you to move out the minute you were of age. Before she married you off to some women, you didn't know for the money made from the betrothal price. For the most part though if anyone got the brunt of mom, it would be Ron and Ginny. Who spent the most time alone with her? Father seemed to take longer and longer hours, as we got older. Ronald and Ginny were lot less independent then we were. It seems to make the most sense right now stay away from home. What mom has gone off the deep end is now plan to usurp Harry fortune by any means necessary. We are going to try finding them and leaving dad a note that only way he can open and hope he listens it would make sense as to why he won't.

, Fred and George 

* * *

 

 

The serenity I feel at seeing this truly a new world. That would cause the strong man to weep tears. There seems no danger no anger or resentment only peace and prosperity. I can even see a half heart person or be in my sights. Around me, I can only see creature frolicking in the rolling hills. Seeing beings, creatures talk to one another not a smirk or sneer to be seen just calmly discuss things among themselves peacefully. It was a world many other, and I dream of happening. Where you know, you could live the rest of your life without worrying and dread. Or the even the possibility people around them would've seemed muggle if wasn't for the wands. There were dozens of nationalities making this sounds strange but a question of how they got there in the first place.

"So there honestly a monarchy in place in the magical world? By this point, I assumed the ministry was just run by the minister with no one to oversee it seem even with Dumbledore as the ICW them seem no changes with people buy off the officials to avoid jail time "Hermione asked outright her face showed the confusion.

"Though the monarchy itself went into isolation somewhere in the late eighteen hundreds. There was some incident where one of England's subject tried to erase the minds of the king and queen. The man was to be executed but knowing it would be too harsh for the family to watch they forced him to go to prison which he died in 5 years time. "Katherine said solemnly looking off into the horizon.

"What did the man do?" Harry asked he faces scrunched looking to find out what could be so depraved that they bar the world two hundred years later.

" From what could be read in the catacombs?" Sam said with this air of knowledge.

"The King and Queen searched high and low within their kingdom for a consort for their son." Lola took the position telling the history Katherine for her part decided to keep busy casting something trying not to draw attention to it, but Hermione noticed regardless of that aspect.  _She probably already knows the what happened._

"Finding a noble family of England that had a daughter of similar age as their young Prince."

"Around the time the child was five he decides to stop by the palace, it didn't seem out of the ordinary."

"At the most magical people were allowed to visit Avalon but to visit the palace you had to be of Noble blood or given express permission to enter "

"He abused their trust and tried to rewrite their will they erase their memories but before he could he cause there lives to end the guards seized him "

"How?"

"The guards of place are tied to the safety and well-being of the crown any attempt to the crown through there was no sentry, so intent was something that couldn't be detected some damage was done but what transpires it cause Avalon to close its doors and limit interaction with the world "

England essentially committed high treason, but they the Could killed them but weaken them? Easily they closed the borders and assured the rest of the people under their rule it would be in their best interest to only help citizens leaving their domain but outright assisting England would be to be marked with them and suffer the same fate. You know how no one can make deals with Cuba no trades no help until they change their routine? Hermione nodded remember from history classes, and Harry had a vague recollection about a dictatorship and allowing them to realize their faults that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: Yes, I do have something against. It's the fact that she literally had more kids she could afford just to have a daughter come on. The fact that she felt it was ok that after all her kids where in bordering schools she didn't get a job to help her family economically. If you can't afford to be able to get your children new things, there is a problem. Get a job and pick up the slack Jesus! Cooking your husband meals and keeping the house tidy isn't worth your kid looking like waifs. It's called take out and making meals ahead of time to avoid things like that. I have relatives with a way too many kids guess what both parents work to pick up the slack anything less they would be homeless, or their kids would be taken away because it's negligent to not provide children with everything they need.


End file.
